The present invention relates to a pepper grinding tool, and particularly to one of which the grinding assembly is fitted to the main housing body thereof such that the ground pepper particulate can be easily and completely dispensed therefrom without any residue.
Referring to FIG. 5, a heretofore known pepper grinding tool comprises an upper cover 10, a main body 20, a grinding member 30 and a fixing plate 40. The main body 20 is transparent.
The main body 20 has a holding room therein, and connecting parts 201.
The grinding member 30 is received in the holding room of the main body 20. The grinding member 30 includes an outer grinding part 302, an inner grinding part 301 and a transmission shaft 303. The inner grinding part 301 received in the outer grinding part 302 can be turned for permitting pepper to be ground therebetween. The transmission shaft 303 is passed through the outer grinding part 302 and connected to the inner grinding part 301 from a lower end portion thereof The transmission shaft 303 is connected to the upper cover 10, which can be turned manually, and a nut 101 from an upper end thereof.
The outer grinding part 302 has a lower rim 304 and gaps 305 provided for the grinding member 30 to be connected to the connecting parts 201.
The fixing plate 40 has two bent parts 403 and screw holes 401 at two end portions thereof
In combination, the fixing plate 40 is connected to the outer grinding part 302 with the bent parts 403 each engaging a respective one of the gaps 305. Screws 402 are screwed into the screw holes 401 of the fixing plate 40 and the connecting parts 201 of the main body 20.
The pepper grinding tool can grind pepper into small particulate and dispense same to the food from a bottom of the grinding member 30. However, some of the pepper particulate will be stopped from falling down by the fixing plate 40, i.e. some of the particulate will rest on the fixing plate 40 unless the pepper grinding tool is shaken. These pepper residues will fall down and dirty the table or the ground when the pepper grinding tool is passed around.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a pepper grinding tool, of which the pepper grinding member is fitted to the main body thereof in a way, that the ground pepper particulate can be dispensed completely without residues.
The main body has a holding chamber therein, and an annular recess on an inner side thereof
A socket is received in the holding chamber. The socket has a rim fitted onto the annular recess.
The grinding member has an outer grinding part and an inner grinding part; the inner grinding part received in the outer part is able to be turned such that pepper can be ground into small particulate between same and the outer part. The outer part is received in the socket, and has a rim located under the rim of the socket. Screws are screwed through the rims, and into the inner side of the main body to secure the outer grinding part and the socket to the main body.
A transmission shaft is passed through the socket and the outer grinding part, and is connected to the inner grinding part from a lower end. The upper end of the shaft is passed through an upper cover of the main body.
Because there is no any fixing element arranged under the bottom of the grinding member where the ground particulate are dispensed, the particulate can fall out of the grinding member easily and completely without having to shake the pepper grinding tool. When the pepper grinding tool is passed around in the room or on the table, there is no pepper residence that will dirty the room or the table.